


Venus in Arms

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ангел и дьявол больше не в вечной борьбе.Они теперь не верны себе.





	Venus in Arms

Ее тонкий, почти прозрачный силуэт отчетливо обрисован ореолом света вокруг тела: отблески тусклых фонарей и холодное сияние искрящегося снега будто бы изнутри подсвечивает ее бледную кожу, заставляет ее мерцать. Я вижу тень, залегшую между ее четко обрисованных лопаток, складку ярко-синей струящейся простыни, которую она аккуратно придерживает, сжимает своими хрупкими пальцами. 

Она стоит у застекленного балкона и внимательно выглядывает что-то – то ли где-то вдалеке, то ли в небе, – и я понятия не имею, о чем она думает: эта девушка – поистине загадка Сфинкса, разгадать которую дано не каждому, и, вероятно, я тоже не пожну лавров от решения этой головоломки. 

Изящно поправляет вьющиеся светлые волосы, забирает пряди на плечо. Ее левая рука спокойно свисает вдоль тела, в то время как правая осторожно придерживает на груди покрывало. На мраморной шее поблескивает тонкая золотая цепочка – и это заставляет меня усмехнуться: я знаю, что на груди этой девушки покоится крестик, за который она, как за последнюю надежду, хватается, будто надеясь, что мифический Спаситель чудодейственным образом явится перед ней и заберет подальше от чертовски несовершенного, злого мира, в котором всю ее благородную чистоту моментально запятнают грехи, пороки и ненависть. 

Но не это дико: меня поражает, отчасти – забавляет, – то, с какой легкостью это ангел последовал за мной. Праведница и Антихрист, черт и херувим, похоть и непорочность – все это больше подходит для дешевых романов, а не для надвигающегося Конца Света. Эта Венера, купающаяся в свете, настоящий яд – от ее губ невозможно оторваться как от дорогого прекрасного вина, ее тело – бесконечный сон морфиниста, она сама – стрихнин, обостряющий все органы чувств до предела, чтобы потом убить… 

Даже несмотря на свою наготу, она – бриллиант, трогательно нежный ангел в своей первозданной чистоте. Немного тоскливо становится от того, что пришлось сломать ее причудливые крылья, но взамен моя Венера обрела нечто новое – страстное и животное, почти хищное, что делает ее, пожалуй, реальнее, и приравнивает ко мне, падшему – но воскрешенному, благословленному и проклятому демону – насильнику добродетели. 

Венера, ты воплощение порока – ты порочнее меня, ведь я отождествляю страх и сладострастие всем своим видом, а ты, чисто-непорочная, слишком отравлена страстью – но твоя наивность, отпечатавшаяся на лице, все скрывает лучше вуали запятнанной невесты.

Она поворачивается ко мне, подходит к постели. Позволяет моей руке стянуть с ее кожи простыню, которая тут же скользит вниз по мраморной коже. Касается хрупкой рукой моего испещренного шрамами лица, дотрагивается до волос… 

\- Я погибаю, - только и шепчет она тихо. – Ты сводишь меня с ума, а я… и не пытаюсь противиться. 

О да, мы вместе будем гореть во всепожирающем пламени ада, и никакой крестик тебя уже не спасет от расплаты, но будешь ли ты сопротивляться, если будешь там со мной?.. 

\- Боишься мук ада? – я выдаю свои мысли одним лишь вопросом. Она не поняла. 

\- Скорее мук совести. – легкая улыбка касается ее губ. 

Вновь проводит рукой по моим волосам и, кажется, любуется тем, как черный цвет контрастирует с ее бледной кожей. Я позволяю ей целовать себя, забыв на мгновение о том, каким жестоким способом расправился с праведностью и непорочностью, бесцеремонно оторвав им крылья и высосав из них последний здравый смысл. Чертовски приятное чувство – ангел поддается пожеланию дьявола и наслаждается пороком, который, кажется, даже кровь смыть не в силах…


End file.
